


The Life of Charlotte O91

by EliTheBi



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Spoilers, Since it mentions all the stuff about the Oracle, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliTheBi/pseuds/EliTheBi
Summary: Charlotte O91 never thought she was anything special.______Charlotte O91 is a very important character in the Hello Charlotte series, even though we truly only see her once in the whole series. So this story was written kind of in appreciation for her character.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire & Charlotte O91
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Life of Charlotte O91

Charlotte O91 never thought she was anything special. She lived on the 7th floor with her found family, never thinking anything more of it. She bugged Felix and Huxley all the time, hung out with Florence and Bennett, tried out dresses for Aiden, went to school and hung out with Anri and Vincent. She enjoyed her simple life, for she was happy.

Even when she accepted Henry Huxley’s invitation to help him with a certain project, Charlotte never once thought that she was doing something special. She was just happy to help her family. She never expected the project to turn out like it did. She never expected to become the god of a world stuck inside TV sets.

They called it The Oracle Project. They told her she would only be there for a short period of time. They told her that it was to further scientific research. They told her she’d be fine at the end of it.

They had lied to her.

She was stuck in there for the rest of her life. She was being used for entertainment. She was going to die in there.

As far as floor seven was concerned, Charlotte Wiltshire was gone. All that was left was The Oracle.

The Oracle of the TV World. That’s who she was now. Charlotte tried to accept her new role, taking care of her creations, the Pythias, as best she could. She did anything she could to make them happy, she even did what she could to unite them when they asked. And when that led to conflict, she stayed with her children until their last moments, never leaving their sides. She never wanted to hurt them, she never meant to cause a war, she just wanted to help.

But then someone arrived. Someone who reminded her of an old friend. And following them in was a young girl, one that reminded Charlotte very much of herself. The young girl traversed through the domain of a young Freya, seeming to be in search of someone. Perhaps she was looking for the person who first arrived.

Charlotte watched the girl closely, intrigued by her presence. She couldn’t help but feel attached to the girl, especially with how familiar she seemed. She cheered for the girl as she made her way through the trap-laden house owned by the young Freya. She cheered as the girl reunited with her friend in the realm own by the librarian. She cried along with her when her friend was killed in a trap on the door out. She felt as relieved as the girl did at seeing her friend safe and sound. She felt as scared as they did while enduring the maze in the domain of the white haired Freya. She felt the same remorse the girl did as she was forced to kill the white haired Freya, however twisted she may have been. She felt the same disgust the girl did at the executioners and their work, even though she should have been used to seeing it by now.

But then she was able to speak to the girl herself. She was so kind and naive. She was so very similar to how Charlotte herself used to be. Her name was even Charlotte as well. The young Charlotte stood beside her as she comforted her last child as it took its last breath. And the young Charlotte mourned the pythia alongside her.

Charlotte O91 decided at that moment that she would protect this young Charlotte and her friend by any means.

When they finally came face to face again, Charlotte O91 apologized for the mess her world had become. Even though she had tried so hard to do things right, her existence only brought her world to its downfall. And with a dying world, surely she would die too.

But the young Charlotte wanted to save her. The young Charlotte was willing to become one with her, to save her and her world from dying completely. The young Charlotte welcomed Charlotte O91 with open arms, but the power of an Oracle, even a dying one, was not something the child’s fragile body could stand.

Charlotte couldn’t stand to let the child die, especially not after having promised to protect her. She used what power she had left to save her, creating a whole new world where the young Charlotte could live, a world that was entirely made of the young Charlotte’s mind and soul. Charlotte O91 fell into an eternal sleep in the arms of the young Charlotte, who had a whole new life ahead of her.

Charlotte O91 was long gone, but her memory would live on. The remnants of her soul would stand alongside the young Charlotte, given shape by her mind. Charlotte O91 was finally content again.

Charlotte O91 never thought she was anything special. But to a little girl of the same name, she meant the world. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
